The present invention relates to positioning cylinders and particularly to a positoning cylinder for use with a power operated gear shift mechanism.
Gear positioning cylinders of this type are used in larger commercial vehicles which are equipped with an auxiliary actuated gear shift for engaging the transmission gears, when the configuration of the gear shift pattern is in the shape of an H. These positioning cylinders must establish three positions corresponding to the forward, neutral, and reverse positions of the gear shift lever.
Normally, these gear positioning cyliders are located in a confined area in or on the gear housing and must therefore be built as small as possible, yet with sufficient force to effect gear engagement. Furthermore, it is desirable to keep the three positions, particularly the neutral position within exact tolerances, and to engage the different gears with varying forces.